Vaction at The Inn
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke are surprised to find out that not only is Sakura NOT ugly, but also that shes been keeping something from them! Better than it actually sounds.
1. The Inn

**I do not own Naruto or any characters from the show. They also may be off character, but its better to suit the plot so if you dont like the idea then dont read. To all those that dont mind, please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three years ago since Sasuke left, and ten months ago since he was brought back. Somethings remaind normal, as if nothing had changed yet some thigns where different. Sasuke was as he was before, but just a little bit more human then ice. Naruto was still in love with Sakura. Sakura herself had become close to Naruto and had given up on her silly crush. And Sai remaind on their team, and still insulted Naruto and Sakura, and sometimes Sasuke. 

The three males, including their perverted ex teacher (well, Naruto's Sasuke's and Sakura's ex teacher) were hot. Kakashi with his mysterious ways and half hidden face. Long sticking out silver hair and one black eyes piering out in a usual playful manner.

Naruto's blond natural messy looking hair and baby blue eyes. Now standing at 5'11, with a six pack that would make every female in Kohona drool. (except one girl) A loving nature and a childish attitude. Not to mention extremely strong.

Sasuke's dark look, with now long black hair and onyx uncaring eyes. Shorter than Naruto by a mere two inches, also equiped with a six pack. His cold attitude gave him a bad boy look that the girls of Kohona loved.

Sai was emotionless and just as hot as the others. With black straight hair and onyx eyes that matched Sasukes, only holding no emotions. Standing at the same height of Sasuke and also with a six pack. The scar on his right hip giving him a more dangerous look. Not only did the girls love his none existing attitude, but also his drawings.

And the female of the team? Sakura had kept her hair short over the years, and seemed to always be wearing baggy cloths that seemed way to big for her. She had a pretty face, but it was ruined as bangs were kept in the way. Hiding sparkling emerald eyes. Of course everyone assumed that she wasnt very pretty or well developed because of it. But, how wrong they were.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she and her team reached their destination. Watching through pink bangs as their ward left safetly with guards surroudning him. 

"Hey Sakura chan! Tsunade baa chan said we can have a break at the inn!" Naruto called to her, waving in his excitement. Smiling at him softly, Sakura nodded.

"I know"

"Come on!" He grabbed her glove covered hand and began to drag her onwards. Leaving the rest to follow after them. Heading towards the entrance of the Inn. Upon reaching it, the Inn keeper greeted them with a smile.

"Ah, you must be from the leaf village?" The man asked with a smile on his face.

"Hai"Kakashi replied for them.  
"Please, come this way. We've already prepared your rooms for you." He said, gesturing for them to follow after him as he began to walk down a hall way. And follow they did.

"There was only two rooms left. The one on the right with two sepreate beds and the one on the left of that with three. The hot springs are further down and hall. You cant miss it. Now please excuse me, i have matters to attend to" With a bow, the Inn keeper left. Sakura sighed and walked into the room closest to her.

"Ill bunk with sakura." Kakashi said, and the boys nodded. Everyone headed into their rooms to unpack some things for their well deserved two week break.

* * *

Sakura sighed as Kakashi left to go to the hot springs. He asked if she wished to join, but of course she declined. She didnt want anyone seeing her even partly naked. It wasnt that she was undeveloped, or deformed. She was far from that. It was because of something that happened to her on her first mission alone. Of course she got Tsunade to keep quiet about it. She didnt want the boys to know until if she needed to tell them, which she highly douted. 

She was thank ful that they never questioned why Tsunade wouldnt allow her on a mission by herself. They merely assumed that she was to weak. But no longer did Sakura care. Sighing, she grabbed all to baggy thick pajamas and left for the bathroom. She would have a shower and then go to bed. Hopeful her nightmares wouldn't been so bad now that she had someone in a room with her. She didnt want Kakashi to wake up to see her heavily breathings and thrashing around yelling out things not ment to have ever left her mouth. Shaking her headl to rid herself of these thoughts, Sakura got ready for her shower.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi werent suprised to find each other in the hot springs. They had been thinking a like for a while now.  
"were's Sakura chan?" Naruto asked, looking around with concern. 

"She didnt want to come"

"Probably to ashamed" Muttered Sasuke, earning two glares. One from Kakashi and the other Naruto.

"She's your team mate"  
"And annoying and weak"

"And ugly" Sai pipped up after Sasuke. This earned him a glare too.  
"Sakura chan isnt ugly" Naruto defended her angrily. Kakashi sighed loudly.

"And shes not annoying and weak" Sasuke rose in eyebrow at Kakashi.

"..She can be annoying, but she isnt weak." He shivered as he remembered when he first met back up with Sakura and naruto. She had punched the ground and created a creator and looked at him dead on. Naruto also shivered, also remembering it. That and all the times she punched him for trying to peek on her. Of course she'd heal his broken bones after but it hurt like hell! Both Sasuke and Sai watched them, both a little confused.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the shower an hour later. Her skin a little pink. Her wet hair still in the way of her face. Her baggy yellow pajamas making her seem fat. Sighing, she decided to get a drink and a little snack before bed. She wasnt that sleepy anyways. Heading out, Sakura hoped she was going the right way. 

fifteen minutes later

Now sakura was pissed. She wanted to punch the wall but then the building might collasp on her, and that wasnt good. Trying to sigh out her fusteration, she tried to think of where she had come from. Being lost wasnt very fun, and she wondered what her teammates would do if they realized she had gotten lost.

Sai would probably make a joke at her expesne.

Sasuke would chuckle at her and call her a name.

Naruto would cry and hug her,

and Kakashi would look on amused as ever.

"Miss?" Startled, Sakura turned around to see a very handsome man. His brown hair was long and ended to his shoulders. His dark green eyes, unlike her bright ones, yet still captivating. She had the faint feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"Hai?" she asked. she was use to seeing hot men. She had four of them on her team.

"Did you need help?" He asked. Laughing nervously, Sakura bowed her head and nodded.

"Where did you need to be?" he asked with a gentle tone. Sakura felt fluttering in her belly.  
"Um.. im not sure?" She once again laughed nervously.

"Do you know your room number?" He asked. Cursing her idioicy, Sakura pulled out her room key.

"Number.. 56" she said, and he nodded.

"That just a hall away from mine. Come, I'll take you there" He said, and Sakura nodded. Following after him.

* * *

Kakashi became worried when there was no sign of Sakura around. He had come back about half and hour ago and found the room empty. As he was about to go out and look for her, he saw her walking down with a male her age. Though he couldnt really see her face because of her bangs, he could tell that she was smiling brightly. 

"Thanks so much for helping me. I thought id be lost forever" he heard her say, and chuckled to himself. She had gotten lost?

"No problem. I'll see ya later!" The boy said, and then turned around and walked away. Leaving Sakura half way to their room.

"Sakura chan! Got a new boy toy?" Kakashi called out teasingly, and she turned to him and stiffened.

"Dont worry, i wont tell anyone" Kakashi said, and she relaxed, now headed towards him. As she walked past him and into the room, she whispered.

"You better not" Before climbing into her bed and falling asleep. Kakashi merely chuckled and closed then clocked the door. Climbing into his own bed for a nice rest.

* * *

Late in the night, Sakura began to sweat heavily. Her leg kicking at the blanket on her, her hands seemingly trying to push at something not there. Wordless whispers coming from parted lips. Then suddenly she bolted up, her eyes wide and fearfully looking around the room. Her ragged breathing calming down as she noted she was in the Inn, Kakashi sleeping peacefully on his own bed, his book still in his hand. Sighing silently, Sakura looked down at her hands. A frown coming to her hidden face, and she got out of bed. Grabbing her clothes for tomorrow and heading for the shower. Intending to ride herself of her nightmare. 

Kakashi opened one eyes and watched as she left into the bathroom. He watched her with concern. Wondering what kind of nightmare she had had. Of course being a top ninja made him ready even when sleeping. So when he heard nosiy he awoke. Only to find sakura wiggling around on the bed, sweat making her clothes a little damp.

Sighing Kakashi got up as well. Knowing he would be unable to sleep now. Grabbing his own clothes he headed for the hot springs. Where he hoped to find beautiful women relaxing.

* * *

Sakura sighed once she stepped out of the shower, ready for the world. 

"Sakura chan!" Ready for the world but not a tackle from a loud mouth blond teammate.

"Naruto... off!" She growled, prying his arms from around her neck.

"But Sakura chan!" he whined, trying to keep his hold on her. Sai watched from on her bed, a unknown feeling tightening in his chest. Sasuke sat on the floor beside her bed, also watching with the same feeling. Only he tried to deny it and looked away with a 'Hn'. While Kakashi simply read his book. Sneaking glances at them with an amused hidden smile.

* * *

**If you thought it was good and want more, than please review.**


	2. Sakura field and a date?

**Im glad you enjoy my story! Keep up with the reviews and ill keep updating chapters!**

**Also, i want my amazingly wonderful readers to choose the pairings, so if you have any wants for a certain character in Naruto (which i do not own) then please do tell me!**

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" Sakura asked, looking to Naruto who smiled in a secretive way. It turned out everyone had gathered in her and Kakashi's room to go out somewhere. The only problem? No one would tell her where.

"Just wait Sakura chan! We're almost there!" Naruto explained cheerfully. Jumping up and down at her side in his excitement.  
"Why cant you guys just tell me?" She asked, anger seeping into her voice.  
"Just shut up ugly and wait." Had it not been for Naruto's hands holding her back, Sakura would have jumped the painting freak and given him the worse beaten of his life. Cursing about 'idiotic males' and 'stupid secrets', Sakura retched herself free of Naruto's grasp and walked ahead of them, beside Kakashi. Who's face was in his book, a blush rising on hidden cheeks and small giggles escaping every now and then.

'This whole team is fucked up' She thought, shaking her head and looking behind her. Naruto had taken her place next to Sasuke, with Sai just off to the side and a little ahead. They all seemed to be arguing over something, but when Sasuke caught her looking they all shut up. Confused and curious, she brought her attention back to infront of her. Wondering what they could have been talking about.

* * *

Naruto glared at both onyx loving boys again, as soon as 'his' Sakura chan turned away.  
"I thought you said she was ugly and annoying?" He asked quietly. not bothering to hide his anger towards them.

"She is." Both boys said

"Then why do you wanna got out with her?" Sasuke gave a small 'Hn' and Sai shrugged his shoulders. Which pissed Naruto off furthure.  
"She wouldnt wanna go out with you two anyways! All you Both do is make fun of her and call her names."  
"Im the one she always asks for dates." Sasuke replied back, with a victory smirk directed at the blond.

"And im the one she asks for advice." Sai said, looking at the scenery around them. Knowing there was a chance that 'his' Sakura chan would say yes if either boy asked her out, Naruto kept quiet.

'I'll just have to get her to be my girlfriend first! Ha! They arent worthy of Sakura chan!' He thought, plotting a plan to make Sakura chan his and to kept the two boys away from 'his women'. But what he didnt know was that the two boys where also doing the same. How can you woo a girl like Sakura?

* * *

Sakura looked around as she noted they had now reached a forest, and where now on a dirt path leading further in. She unknowingly shivered, getting a worried and curious glance from Kakashi who noticed it.

"Its just down another five minutes!" Naruto explained, popping up beside the startled Sakura. Who wacked him up side the head for it.

"Ow! I didnt mean to Sakura chan!" He whined, his baby blue eyes gathering fake tears as he pouted at her in 'pain'.  
"Ya well dont do it again." She huffed and looking away, her eyes traveling towards every place that the sun did not touch and where shadows seemed to loom.

"You ok, Sakura?" Sai had pushed Naruto away and was now walking beside her. Sakura merely looked at him, startled that he had willingly walked beside her and that he had pushed Naruto to do so.  
"Ugly?" Of course he had to ruin it. Turning away from him, she uttered a 'Fine, perfectly fine' Through clenched teeth. Holding back the urge to strangle the boy.

"You sure?" It seemed Sasuke was following in Sai's footsteps, and had pushed him out of the way this time. Puzzled by their weird behavior, Sakura still managed to nod. Her eyes narrowing in thought though, as she wondered what the hell they where up to and why it seemed to involve her.

"Come on Sakura chan! Its just over that small hill!" The sudden hand jolted her out of her thoughts, as she was tugged into a run along the path. Naruto smiling at her over his shoulder. When they stopped, Sakura gasped at the site before her.

It seemed the small hill was a cliff, and below it was a large field full of blooming Sakura trees, their pink leave bright and beautiful. The suns rays shinning down on them, and she could see in the very center a small stream running along in a 'S' shape. A few birds where flying over head, and she could hear the faint sound of a water fall.

"Its.. amazing.." She whispered faintly, almost afraid that the picture before her would break if she spoke to loud.  
"Yah. Me and the bastards found it when were decided to train in the woods! And i thought youd like it." Naruto beamed proudly beside her.

"I do, i love it!" She looked over to him, a smile lighting up her face. Just then the wind blew her bangs, and Naruto was frozen stiff at the sight of her raidant smile, now longer covered by pink. Yet, just as fast as the wind came, it disappeared. And her long bangs fell back into place.

* * *

"So, you like it?" Kakashi's voice broke Naruto out of the spell that had been casted upon him.

"I love it.. its so peaceful.."

"The dobe said you would." Sasuke said, smirking at her. Not wanting Sakura to talk to bastard number one, Naruto quickly butted in.

"Who you calling a dobe, bastard!?" He yelled at him. Inwardly smirking as onxy eyes turned away from the pink haired female and onto him.

"You dobe." As the two began to bicker back and forth, Sai toke his oppurtunity to stand along side Sakura, who had yet to take her eyes away from the view.  
"Its nice." He mumbled, and Sakura sighed.

"It is. I wish i could just stay here forever and look at it.." Again she sighed. Until an idea struck her.

"Hey Sai.."

"Hm?" Blushing and playing with the hem of her baggy shirt, Sakura turned to look at him. Though he was baraly able to see her. She spoke in a soft voice.  
"Can you.. draw this scenery for me?" If he was surprised, he didnt show it. Instead he kept his gaze ahead of him.

"What do i get in return?"  
"Um... A thanks?" He snorted.

"..A happy team mate?" Again he snorted.

"A birthday gift this year?" He snorted louder.

"A extremely grateful pink haired female?" He snorted again, which got her mad.

"Well what the hell do you want!?"

"A date."

"..Wha.?" Wide eyes, gaping mouth. Thats what Naruto and Sasuke saw when they realized that Sai was not included in their agruement.  
"..A..date..?" she echoed, still to shocked to notice Sasuke and Naruto tense up.

"A date." Sai said, looking at her with his usual fake smile.

"..Sure.." Sakura watched as he nodded, and then turned around. Walking past a stiff Naruto and Sasuke, and down the path they had come through. She could not believe what had happened. Sai, the one who always called her 'Ugly' and 'Hag', had just asked her out on a date. A DATE! Suddenly Sakura began to panick. A date with Sai? But, she had nothing to wear! Did she even wanna get dressed up? Did he expect her too? Where were they going? What did he want to do? Did she need new shoes for it? New shoes! She would need new pants to go with it, and a matching top and earning and a neckless! She had to shop! But, more importantly, she had to figure out why her heart is beating so fast.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but ill make the next one longer! And all because Sakura's going on a date with Sai doesnt mean shell end up with him, i still wanna know who you think she should end up with and other characters you may want me to put in and add.**


	3. Authors Notes

**Before I post the next chappy, I wanted to answer some questions the readers put up. Though Im not sure if they expected a answer to them, I will give them one anyways :P**

**First.**

**Q:"Why does Sakura wear baggy clothes?"**

**A:"She's hiding something from the boys, what it is, you'll have to keep reading to find out."**

****

**Q:"Why do they suddenly like her?"**

**A:"To the readers and Naruto, your not sure yet. But it will be explained later on."**

****

**Q:"What else is she keeping from them?"**

**A:"Yes, she is hiding two things from her teammates. Tsunade only knows one of them. A hint is that it involves that cute oc charcter that helped her out."**

****

**Q:"What happened to Sakura?"**

**A:"As most readers guessed, she was raped while during her first mission alone. It will be explained more later in later chapters."**

****

**Q:"Is the guy who helped Sakura just played that role or is he going to play a major one?"**

**A:"Im happy you asked, 'baby's breath'. My oc character will play a major role in this story, and you'll learn more about him as the story contiues."**

****

**Next I wanted you, the readers, to see how the poles where coming. So you know whos in the lead and how many more votes your favorite character needs to win Sakura's heart !**

**Votes:**

**Kakashi (2x)**

**Sai (6x)**

**Sasuke (2x)**

**Naruto (6x)**

**All (1x)**

**Oc (1x) **

**If you want your favorite to be with Sakura, then keep voting. As soon as chapter six comes, poll's will stop ! Also, Im also going to vote, but I'll save mine for last. **

**If anyone wants Sakura to end up with two or more than one male, feel free to vote that way! I'll do the best i can to make this a great story for all my readers!**

****

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and I hope you continue to read my story. :)**

**If any one has any questions, then please do ask. Though I may not say anything if it'd ruin the surprise in the later chapters.**

****


	4. Searching And Saved?

* * *

Chapter 3: Searching

Standing before the mirror, Sakura held a dark blue dress up to her form. Trying to image her inside of it, and if it would look good. Noticing that the color did NOT go with her hair color, or eye color she threw the piece of clothing to the ground, adding to the pile on her and Kakashi's floor.

"Excited, Sakura?" Kakashi teased, and she huffed. Walking back to her bag to grab another outfit.  
"Ya right, it's not like i actually Want to go out with that bastard!"

"I see." He muttered, returning his attention back to his orange little book.

"AH! I have no clothes!" Sakura screamed suddenly, falling onto her bed angrily. Pouting up at the cieling.

"Do you even know when the date it?" Sakura sat up, realizing she did indeed not know when it was. Or where, or at what time it was going to happen. Sai had only told her to go on a date with him in return for a painting of the view she had been brought to only this morning.

"...Hehe?" She laughed in her embarrassment, stratching the back of her pink hair. Kakashi chuckled at her, and pointed to the door. Never taking his eyes from his book, he spoke up.

"Go and ask. Before you rip apart everything in the room." Sighing, she did as told. Dragging her feet behind her to show her discomfort for doing so.

Out in the hall way, Sakura felt her face heat up. How do you go about asking someone about their date? Knowing Sai, he'd probably laugh at her or something! Hands tightening into fists she felt anger course through her at the thought, she began to storm down the hall. Intending to smack the paint freak a few times for ever suggesting a date. I mean, he thinks shes ugly right? So why did HE have to be the one to ask her out on whats going to be her first real date. It just wasn't fair! She's rather go out with Naruto than him! Hell, even that boy she meet yesterday.

"Hello, again." Sakura jumped at the sudden voice. Turning, she looked at the male from before.

"Eh?" He chuckled at her. Blushing more brightly, Sakura tried to turn away from his eyes, yet found herself unable to break away. It was as if they were searching her soul for something, looking for something within her.

"Sakura chan!! You can't go out with Sai teme, you just can't!" Never before was she so thankful for Naruto popping up out of nowhere and glomping onto her. After the eye contact with the male was broken, from being crushed into Naruto's arms, Sakura quickly averted her eyes. Not wanting a repeat of what had happened.

"Naruto!" She threatened, not wanting him to know that he had just saved her. Saved ? Could she say that? It wasn't like he was hurting her or anything, merely looking into her eyes. But, why did she just freeze up like that? Whats this intense feeling in her chest from?

"But Sakura chan!" Naruto whined, pouting as he let go of her, taking a step back to look at her fully.

"What is it Naruto?" She sighed, looking at him threw her pink hair. Yet he said nothing, merely kept looking at her.

"Naruto?"

Naruto did not answer because he was to busy with thoughts of the girl, no, women in front of him. She was everything he knew she'd be. Beautiful, smart, strong, caring, though at times she's rather rough. Like whenever she hits him. But still, she was somehow able to keep his heart since their younger years together. Ever since they had become a three man cell, with Sasuke, they've been through so much together. It had made him so happy when she had started treating him like a friend, instead of yelling at him. It made him even happier when she had stopped loving teme one. Sometimes he wondered if she'd ever love him back, but, he knew that she would. They where ment for each other.

"NARUTO!" Blinking, blue eyes toke note of the fusterated look in her eyes, and the way her small hands balled into tight fists. Rather dangerous looking fists. Gulping, the blond boy quickly toke off, his pink haired (?)-one sided-(?) crush following after him with curses streaming from her mouth.

* * *

**lol, i kno this was very very very short. But though i havent updated for a while, it was because of reasons. and i had JUST written this. plus, i wanted the next chappy to contain some hints for things in the future, so i thought id give you guys (the readers) something to look forward too. Also, the next chappy is going to be called** **'Questions and Confusion'**. **Look forward to it !**


	5. Questions and Confusion

**Are people ever voting now :P lol. Remember, two more chapters till poles stop ! Vote now or vote never !**

**So far we have:**

**Sai (15x)**

**Naruto (11x)**

**All (6x) **

**to everyone voting all, does the oc character count as all or just S.S.N.K.?**

**Sasuke (9x)**

**Kakashi (5x)**

**Itachi (1x) **

**Oc (1x)**

**Mystery (1x)**

**There are also a question that came up.**

Q: Is oc who raped Sakura and is Sakura pregent or something? or does she just wear baggy blothing to hide her sexiness because she doesnt want to be raped again?

A: Oc is not who raped Sakura and no she is not pregent. Also in the next chappy will explain why she wears baggy clothing.

Q: did Sakura get pregnet?

A: nope !

**And to 'The-Naruto-Buddies' i can't count all six as All . If the others want to vote , tell them to review themselves please !**

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers ! And keep up the reviewing and I'll keep updating !**

**I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes, I don't have any spell check of the sort, but I'll try my hardest to do things right !**

**Now, onto the chappy !**

* * *

Chapter 4: Questions and Confusion 

Hiding within the safety of his room, Naruto quietly peeked out the door. Blue eyes darting up and down the hall, making sure it was safe to exit. He had managed ten mintues ago to escape the wrath of the pink haired female. Having avoided her fury, Naruto slid out of his room with a large silly grin upon his face, happy that he had gotten away.  
"What are you smiling for, dope?" Startled, Naruto turned to who he fondly named 'teme one', and glared at Sasuke.  
"Don't scare me like that!" He shouted, pointing accusingly at him.

"If you have been more aware of your surroundings, you wouldn't have been scared." Sasuke said easily, looking at him with a clear sign of boredom. His eyes half lowered as if ready to fall onto the floor for a little cat nap.

"Hmph!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, a pout pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"What are you pouting for, dope?" Again, startled, Naruto pointed his finger at 'teme two'. While Sai just looked at him with his usual fake smile upon his face.

"Don't do that!" He yelled out, an angry flush going across his cheeks.

"Do what?"  
"Don't scare me like that!" Sai merely looked at him passively, which unnerved and angered Naruto further. Just as Naruto was about to walk off angrily, a light buld went off in his head. And he rounded on Sai.

"You can't take my Sakura chan out on a date!" He yelled angrily, waving his arms up and down madly at his sides. Sai smirked at him, and Sasuke remained in the background, a small anime vien popping up on his forehead for being ignored.  
"She's the one that agreed to it." Sai shrugged, moving past Naruto, bumping their shoulders in the process.

"TEME!" Avoiding Naruto's sudden jumped, Sai watched amused as he accidently toke Sasuke down instead. Which ended up with the two wrestling and growling like a couple of dogs. Throwing them one last amused grin and a small chuckle, Sai began to walk away, whistling happily.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she looked down the hallway. Naruto had gotten away. Sadly she was left alone, and once again lost in this stupid Inn. What the hell was with her and getting lost in this place anyways? I mean come on! Didn't she have enough to deal with at the moment, did God have to mock her so?! 

Sighing, she decided to go and look for Sai, so she could ask about the date and get it over with. Looking around the hall she was in, she noticed that there were only two halls that where connected, one being the way she had come from, and being behind her, and the other to her left. Shrugging, she turned down the hallway to her left. Walking along, Sakura noticed that the doors in this hall had no numbers, and the doors themselves looked old and broken down. A couple minutes later Sakura came to a deep end, and sighed.

"Did you hear?" Perking up, Sakura quietly snuck up to the door the voice had come from.  
"Yes, another girl's missing!" Missing girls? What were these women talking about?  
"That's the third one this week!"  
"She was taken right out of her room!"  
"I heard she was cornered in the co'ed hot springs!"  
"Her poor parents, they searched every for the poor girl." Where could the supposidly missing girls have gone?  
"I hope she's alright."  
"Their's such sick people around here. I bet it was one of those ninja's!" That could be true, there were other ninja's from other villages staying here also. But to accuse people of things merely because of their choice in life is wrong.  
"Their the only ones who could sneak around without getting caught!"  
"Lets tell the Inn Keeper! I wont stay here as long as those monster are here around my children!"  
"Ya!" Sakura quickly jumped up onto the cieling, using shurikens to hold herself up, just as the door was opening and a hord of angry looking old women began to storm out and down the hall.

'This is my chance!' Sakura thought, silently dropping to the ground and following the women from a safe distance, letting them lead her to the Inn Keeper, who she hoped would be able to direct her in the direction of her room.

* * *

Unknown to both the hord of angry females holding brooms and Sakura, a pair of eyes watched the whole sceen threw a small crack in the door straight across from the one where the women where talking moments ago. Silently, the figure slipped out of the door, the face and body staying in the shadows as it creeped along the wall. No sound was made and its eyes glowed brightly, watching the pink haired females back. A sudden pull at the corner of its mouth revealed sharp fangs, its eyes twirling in what seemed to be excitment.

* * *

Sakura skillfully kept behind the females, as they lead her to the front desk. The Inn Keeper, who she had not really noticed before, seemed to stand out in the dark wooden polished Inn. With his bright orange blond hair, that lay flat and to his shoulders, covering his left eyes. His right navy blue eye looking out secretively. He wore a black buiness suit, the tie undone and hanging from his shoulders, yet still managed to look without wrinkles, with matching buisness shoes that were poolished until you could faintly see your own reflection in them. He was rather tall, probably standing a few inches taller than Kakashi sensei. And by the look of him he was skinny, not the eneracite skinny but in a heathly way, with slightly tanned skin, that was free of wrinkles, blackheads, pimples and those black lines you get under you eyes. 

'Oh, how i hate those.' Sakura thought to herself, watching him as he calmed down the ladies. Then politly pointed out that the ninja's were not the only ones that could have stolen the missing girls, and if anything that they could help out.

'That's right! You tell 'em Inn sama!' Sakura cheered from within her head, smiling as she watched the man calm them down and then send them off with free tickets to one of the special springs.

"What'cha watching?" An amused voice had Sakura jumping out of her hidding spot behind a bush that was located at the corner of the Inn Keepers desk.

"Ah, have a crush on the Inn Kepper?" The boy from before mused, following where her gaze had been.  
"I do not!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as she blushed.  
"Sure you dont!" The male teased, smirking at her knowningly.  
"Its only natural for females to be attracted to him. I mean, hes young, single, owns this Inn, he's as you girls would put it 'Hot' or 'A great catch'."  
"Hey! Looks and statues aren't the only thing that makes a man appealing!" Sakura said, glaring at the boys sparkling eyes. She clenched her hands tightly, as his continued to look at her with amusement.

"So, what's your name anyway?" She chose to change the subject, and instead find out about this boy. She still hadn't forgotten what had taken place this morning.  
"Kyo." He said, bowing slightly.

"And your name?"

"Sakura Haruno." she bowed back, and smiled at him falsely.  
"I have to get back to my friends, their probably worried about me. See you later!" And with a wave to the boy, she turned around and began to walk away slowly. Acting as though she acutally wanted to stay yet had to leave.

"Sakura san! Will you have tea with me tomorrow!?" Kyo called to her. Not bothering to look back, she merely raised her hand in the air and waved, and picked up her paste.

* * *

Now running in the halls, Sakura threw a glance over her shoulder to make sure Kyo wasn't behind her or following after her. Sighing in relief when there was no sign of him. Just as she was about to bring a stop to her run, she crashed into something rather hard, and fell backwards.  
"Eh?" Blinking up in a daze, Sakura looked into the onyx eyes of a certain male she had been searching for since earlier this morning. 

"Hey ugly." Sakura blinked up at him, her eyes turning from a glazed glassy look to one of furry and rage.  
"DONT 'HEY UGLY' ME! I JUST SPENT HOURS LOOKING FOR YOUR ASS TO ASK ABOUT THAT STUPID DATE YOU ASKED ME ON, WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU DID ASK ME!? I MEAN COME ON, YOUR ALWAYS CALLING ME NAMES WITH TEME ONE!" panting from her long shout, Sakura now stood before him, staring into his passive as always eyes.  
"Tomorrow at three o'clock, meet me at the front counter, oh, and dress normally." He said smiling at her with that damned fake smile. His calm attitude infurriated Sakura more, and she got ready to knock him out. Only to be stopped by a sudden calm voice.

"Why hello." Turning, both hidden leaf nin's looked at the smiling Inn Keeper. Seeing the man up front made an unknown emotion stir within Sakura, she couldnt identify what it was, but knew the feeling was very strong.  
"Hello." Sai smiled back, just as falsely as Sakura had smiled to Kyo. Sakura herself merely bowed, eyebrows narrowed as she tried to figure out her feelings.

"How is your stay so far in my Inn?" He asked politely, looking at Sai directly.  
"Good. Its very relaxing."  
"That's good. So everything is to your liking?"  
"Everything is just fine."  
"It was nice talking to you, both. But i must be off now." With a wave and a quick 'bye.' The Inn Keeper walked off, down the hallway where Sai had just came from. Sakura watching his back until he turned a corner and she eyes were unable to follow him.

"Don't forget about tomorrow." Sai announced, before leaving Sakura in the hall. Once again alone, not to mention still lost.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai all once again found themselves in the hot springs, sitting peacfully in the steamy water. With The three in a small line next to each other. Going from Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and then Kakashi, who sat on a random rock. The water still able to cover below his belly button. It was as peacful as you can get when two males where glaring at one, and the other one was smiling away brightly. 

"So, when's the date?" Naruto asked, looking, well more like glaring, at Sai. Sai did not reply, and chose to stare back at Naruto instead. Kakashi sighed, looking at the younger males. If only he was that young again, sure he was only ten years older, being at 26, but he still felt old. Not to mention he felt like an old leach the times when he been caught staring at Sakura too long. It's not like he ment for others to catch him! That girls just to beautiful for her own good, even though she doesn't realise it.  
"Why Did you ask her out?" Sasuke asked his own question, yet was able to keep his 'i-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything' attitude.  
"A boy and girl should go on a date when he wishes to court her. Yes?" Kakashi was tempted to say 'no' so the boy would take back his offer. But it wouldn't do him any good. Seeing as though then the others would know about his less then pure thoughts of their little blossom. Besides, with Naruto, he wouldn't need to.

"But you can't court Sakura chan!" The loud blond wailed. Flinging his arms around splashing water everywhere.  
"And why not?" Sai asked, truly and honestly confused. Pouting with his arms crossed, Naruto glared harder at Sai.  
"Because I'M going to court Sakura chan!"  
"Aren't there allowed to be more than one male to court a female?" Sai asked, again confused.  
"But I loved Sakura chan longer!" Naruto pouted.  
"She loved ME first." Sasuke uttered under his breath. But with quick ears, Naruto caught it and rounded on him.  
"She doesn't love you anymore, teme one! Sakura chan told me herself that she was stupid to have even wanted you!" The blond gloated. Which made Sasuke mad, which made him hit Naruto upside the head, which made Naruto hit Sai, which made Sai bump into Kakashi, which made Kakashi slip on the rock he was sitting on, which made him fall into the water, which in turn made Kakashi mad as his mask got wet, which made the three youngers males run, which made Kakakshi run after them. And all was peaceful after a couple of mintues of screams of 'NO!' came from within the coed hot springs.

* * *

Kakashi woke up again to the sounds of Sakura thrashing around in her bed, sweating and lips moving with no sound escaping them. Her blanket was on a pile on the side of her bed, her pillow had a small hole in it and was now laying across the room near the t.v. Her arms were flinging around her, her fingers curled up into fists. Closed eyes narrowed, her eyelids fluttering every few seconds indicating she was going to wake soon. Sighing, Kakashi pushed himself out of bed, and ignored the feeling to go to her and help her. Instead he grabbed his clothes and a towel, then headed for the hot springs. Hopeful that young busty women would be back this morning! 

Sakura woke moments after Kakashi puffed out of the room. Her eyes traveled to the empty bed, and she sighed. Glad he hadn't stayed and asked about her odd sleeping behavior. She didn't feel like explaining things, and hoped she'd never have too. Instead of heading for a shower as she did yesterday, she merely put on some jogging pants and a wide long sleeved shirt and headed to the small caffee she passed last night trying to find her way back to her room. It was still another five hours before she had to go out with Sai.

Playing with her money, she looked around. Taking everything in and relishing in the beauty the Inn offered. It was to bad she and the rest would be leaving in another five days. If only ninja's could take breaks like this all the time! Finally coming to the small caffee, Sakura ordered a small hot chocolate and a cookie. (Hehe, cookie) Deciding to relax for a while longer, she toke a seat at one of the tables set around and quietly looked around. The first thing she noticed was that it was mostly older people that were up and about, and most of them looked troubled. The few girls her age were being held onto a lightly tightly, and both the girl and who ever was holding her were looking around cautiously.

'I wonder if it has to do with those disappearing girls?' Sakura thought to herself, and wondered if she should tell the others. Maybe they could help them, and solve this problem.

"What about tea?"  
"Kyo." Sakura sid evenly, with a fake smile that would make Sai proud.  
"Good morning Sakura san." Kyo bowed before pulling out a chair and sitting down with her.  
"So, why dont you tell me of yourself Sakura san?" Kyo rested his arms on the table, corssing over the others, taking up half the table size.  
"Why dont you go first? Kyo san." Sakura suggested back as kindly as she could.  
"Alright. My name is Kyo and i am searching for someone i hold dear to me. She disappeared a while back, but i haven't given up hope on finding her." Curious now, Sakura tried to urge him on with a nod and a real smile.  
"Would you like some tea?" He offered, and Sakura sighed.  
"I guess a small tea wouldn't hurt.." She muttered, and with a smile Kyo stood and went to order.

Once again sitting in front of her, Kyo once again began to tell more of himself.  
"My favorite color would have to be green, since it was hers. I enjoy playing sports and am quite good at cooking among other things. My family had abandoned me as a child, and i was taken in by some people that found me. I was never fond of them, but i did owe them for caring for me." Feeling pity towards him, Sakura grasped his hand in her and gave a small squeeze, hoping the pained look in his eyes would disappear. Being a medical nin, it was hard for her to be near someone that was hurting and not being able to help.

"What was she like?"  
"Beautiful, in every way. Even though others called her a failure, i thought she was graceful, intelligent, strong and beautiul both outwards and inside. I had planned to marry her."  
"When did she go missing?" Sakura was very interested now. This story brought a strange sensation to her heart, almost like i t hurt.

"On her ninth year of being found. See, she had been brought to us by those that toke me in, wether it was forcefully or not im not certain. But she seemed to enjoy her stay, she liked the plants that i grew and even helped me once." A smile lit up his face.  
"But. one day i woke up to find her gone, and her belongings still with us. So i set out to find her."

"Well, i hope you find her." Sakura offered a small smile to him, and toke a sip of her tea.

"I remember that day so clearly." He sighed, resting his elbows on the tables, using his hands to hold up his head.  
"It's a shame you cant, 182." Sakura's eyes widened, as she hand flew up to her collar bone. He smirked at her and gave off a small chuckle, looking her in the eyes.

"SAKURA CHAN!" Sakura turned to the voice, only to see a orange blur.  
"NARUTO!" Screaming in anger, Sakura stood up, her tea dripping off her pants.  
"IM SORRY SAKURA CHAN!!...Who are you?" Sakura sighed and looked to Kyo. '.What.. What had we been talking about..?' She thought.  
"My name is Kyo. I met Sakura san a couple days ago."

"Sakura!" Looking up, Sakura let out an evern bigger sigh as Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai ran up. Glaring at the male Naruto was glaring at.

"Sakura chan is mine, so you better stay away from her!" Naruto said, pointing at him accusingly.  
"What do you mean she's yours, dope?" Sasuke asked, standing next to him.  
"Sakura san doesnt belong to anyone, does she?" Sai asked.

Feeling a little left out, Kakashi turned to Sakura who was starting to twitch.  
"Why dont you go take a shower and change?" He offered, gainging a bright smile. (Though he couldnt see it because of her bangs)

"Thank you Kakashi sensei!" Waving she poofed out.

"Isn't that right, Sakura san!" Blinking, the four younger males noticed she had left.

* * *

Sakura sighed and stepped into the shower, as the hot water hit her skin she smiled. Yet it disappeared as got a sudden bad feeling in her stomach, and her hand reached up to trace the number like scar on her collar bone. 182.

* * *

Kakashi and the boys waited outside, Kyo had tagged along even though they didn't want him around, hell, even Kakashi didn't want him around!

"Sakura chan is mine!" Naruto stated.  
"She doesn't belong to you, dope. But she will be My girlfriend." Sai explained.  
"She wouldn't want any of you as a boyfriend." Sasuke sneered.  
"Sakura san seemed to enjoy my company before you four arrived." Kyo taunted.  
"Sakura is not a thing to be fought over." Kakashi sighed, glaring at his team and the mysterious boy. They all seemed to see each other inching closer to the door, their finger twitching and legs tensing as if ready to run.

All five males, still glaring at each other, flung the door to Kakashi and Sakura's room opened.  
"Saku..ra..!" Blushing brightly, the boys toke note of the undress state Sakura was in at the moment. With only her baggy jeans on, the zipper down and showing the top of her auqa under wear, with the small brown flower. The belt undone and hanging opened. Her shirt half way on, leaving a glimpse of her brown with auqa vine desgins on her rather big bra. Showing a toned and curvy body.

Said curvy body was also covered in scars. Ones the boys had seen along her arms during missions long ago, and ones that had not known about running along her back and stomach. With what seemed to be needle marks going around in a circle in the middle of her back, just before her pants.

"Ge-eat. O-owt." A red faced Sakura slurred as she quickly pulled her shirt down. Breaking them out of their little day dream as they all scampered out of the room.

* * *

Outside the boys looked at the ground, their blushes having faded a little, leaving them a cute little pink across their cheeks. 

"Kakshi sensei... Did you know about Sakura chan's scars on her back?" Naruto was the first to speak up. His voice was quiet, and his eyes had a far away look in them.  
"No. She might have attained them while on her first mission alone a while back." Kakshi mumbled.

"But why wouldn't she tell us about it?" Sasuke questioned, only for silence to answer him.

How exactly did Sakura attain such wounds? When did she, was it on her first mission alone? Why hadn't she told them about it? Why didn't she want them to know about? The four hidden leaf nin's wondered. To deep in their thoughts, they hadn't noticed Kyo sneaking off back into the room, and they hadn't heard him locking the door after entering.

* * *

**Snap ! What's ganna happen next !? Well, I know, and if you want to too, then wait for chapter five** **'Flashback's and Hidden Tears'. **

**Also, only two more chapters until poles stop ! Dont forget to vote for your loved pairing ! **

**(And if you want me to add your favorite character, say like Shikamaru, Hinata or Kiba, then just say so, and I'll do the best i can ! Cause as long as there are reviews ill keep going wit the story ! )**


	6. Announcement

****

**All Stories are up for adoption. I'll be leaving fanfic for a while and will be deleting this account.  
(if i can figure out how to...)  
Dead-line for adoptions are Ocotber 31, 2007.**

Any who want to adopt, email me please. It's first come first serve.  
ill post up the author's pen name next to the story so people know who is continueing it.  
i'll also tell the author my plot for the story, or they can change it to how ever they see fit.

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers.  
I wish everyone luck in their own stories.

* * *

Re-cap :_Outside the boys looked at the ground, their blushes having faded a little, leaving them a cute little pink across their cheeks. _

_"Kakshi sensei... Did you know about Sakura chan's scars on her back?" Naruto was the first to speak up. His voice was quiet, and his eyes had a far away look in them.  
"No. She might have attained them while on her first mission alone a while back." Kakshi mumbled._

_"But why wouldn't she tell us about it?" Sasuke questioned, only for silence to answer him._

_How exactly did Sakura attain such wounds? When did she, was it on her first mission alone? Why hadn't she told them about it? Why didn't she want them to know about? The four hidden leaf nin's wondered. To deep in their thoughts, they hadn't noticed Kyo sneaking off back into the room, and they hadn't heard him locking the door after entering. _

* * *

Now; 

Chapter five: Flashbacks and Hidden Tears

Kyo smirked down at the site before him. Sakura had managed to pull her shirt down and button her pants before she had fallen to the floor. Due to the drug he had slipped into her tea when they had sat down this morning. Though since she didn't drink all of it, it would still have the same affect for about half the time. So for the next two hours she would be plauged by memories she tried so hard to forget, and to some degree was able to.  
Walking over to her, Kyo stood before her, looking down at her pain filled face. Her eyes tightly shut, thick long black lashes softly touching pink tained smooth cheeks. Pink eyebrows drew together as her lips tighten in a thin line of what seemed to be pain. Slowly he kneeled down and lowered his face to her ear, his hand carassing her cheek lovingly.  
"This is what you get.. for trying to run from me." He whispered, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. A low chuckle escaped his throat as small crystal tears began to fall from her eyes, and she began to thrash around.  
"For the next hour and fourty seven minutes you'll relieve the memories you've yourself burried. You'll remember and feel what you did back then, you'll smell everything, feel everything as if you were there for real. And when its over, when you finally wake. You'll not be able to push aside them anymore. Your inner demons will haunt your waking hours. And only I will be able to help. You'll turn to me asking to forget not matter what. And then I'll have you back, you'll be mine again and we'll return to were we belong." He leaned down and kissed her cheek then stood up. With a quick hand sign he disappeared in a poof of white smoke. Leaving Sakura as she cried and thrashed, as she flung her arms around and hissed out incomplete sentences.

* * *

**Cliff hanger yes, but the one to adopt it will continue. Thank you all for reading my story(s). I wish you all luck in writing your own.**


End file.
